


A Spanking Contest

by Moogle41



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogle41/pseuds/Moogle41
Summary: Raven and Starfire debate which of them is the strongest. Raven is sick of Starfire assuming she is the stronger of the two so she challenges her to a contest to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	A Spanking Contest

“Your magic is very impressive Raven, but I am the stronger of us.”

“Really, what makes you think that?”

Starfire was in Raven’s room, they had been meditating but now they were discussing their relative strengths. The other Titans were away on a trip and wouldn’t be back for a few days. This discussion about who was stronger was one they had had many times over the now four years they had been working together. They talked about it almost as much as they talked about what they’d call themselves once none of them were actually teenagers anymore. Neither discussion ever really got anywhere.

Starfire was making her usual point. “My people are naturally strong, you simply cannot match me.” She spoke in her usual cheery but matter of fact way, seemingly oblivious to how much the subject annoyed Raven.

“I’m not exactly a normal human you know. Just because I don’t fight with my fists doesn't mean I’m not tough” snapped Raven with an indignant look.

“Oh of course you are very tough for a human.” As Starfire spoke Raven dropped out of her levitating meditation position and took her feet. Starfire continued “But I am tougher, it just comes naturally to me.”

“That’s it!” Raven snapped. “I’m tired of having this conversation over and over. If you’re so tough then prove it! I Challenge you!” she leveled a furious look at Starfire as she barked out the words.

“Challenge me?” Starfire seemed confused.

“Yes. I challenge you to a spanking contest!”

“A spanking contest? Where I come from spanking is not a contest, it is a punishment.”

“Well it can be a contest. It’ll prove which of us is stronger and tougher.”

“But how does it work as a contest? It is not a game, there is no score…”

“It’s simple, we take turns to spank each other till we give up, whoever can be spanked for the longest time wins.”

“Oh. Yes, that would work. If you think this is the best way to settle things, it is certainly better than fighting. Will there be a wager on this contest?”

Raven was a little surprised that Starfire was so accepting of this, and as her anger subsided a little she found that she was just as surprised that she had suggested it. Spanking and being spanked by Starfire were things she had fantasized about more than once, but she’d never considered it might actually happen. It was too late to back out now though so she continued, trying to keep up her belligerent demeanour even as she felt a blush rising on her cheeks

“Yes, there will be a wager. Whoever loses will be punished for being over confident.”

“That is a good plan. How will they be punished then?” Starfire still seemed to think this was a good way to deal with things and Raven thought her eyes were sparkling with more than their usual level of enthusiasm.

“They will get spanked by hand again then get 30 swats with a paddle”

“That is indeed a punishment, but do you have a paddle?” Starfires tone was curious, but with an edge of amusement, and something else that Raven hadn’t heard there before.

“Yes, I do.” As she said this it suddenly occurred to Raven that this might reveal a little too much about her long term interest in this to Starfire and now she really did feel her cheeks burning as her embarrassment caught up with her. To her surprise though Starfire simply smiled, Raven even thought she detected a knowing, perhaps an approving, look.

“Well then it is settled.” Said Starfire “We will have this spanking contest, but I will win.”

Raven smirked “You’re very confident.” She was trying to sound calm and confident herself, but her heart was racing as it started to set in that this was really happening. She realised she was hesitating, saw the amused look on Starfires face and forced herself to look calm. She spoke in a steady, matter of fact voice. “I set the challenge so you get to choose, do you want to spank first or be spanked first?”

“I will spank first” replied Starfire “Where will we do this?”

“Right here” said Raven reaching out with her power to pull a chair over. She also retrieved a stopwatch that she kept in her draw and floated it over to Starfire.

Starfire hopped up from her meditating position with a cheerful bounce. She sat down on the chair and tapped her lap, smiling at Raven all the while. Still trying to look calm, Raven walked over to Starfire. Her friend reached up, took her wrist and slowly pulled her down. She let herself be lowered over starfires lap, presenting her behind, barely covered by her skin tight suit. As she lay there, feeling the warmth of Starfires body she couldn’t help but smile, this was quite literally a dream come true. There was a pause, then she felt her friend's hand come to rest on her behind, she shuddered a little at the warm touch. She could feel another warmth between her legs and she hoped Starfire wouldn’t notice. After a moment she spoke, hoping her voice would stay steady despite her now racing pulse “Right, when you start the stopwatch you begin”.

“I understand” Starfire clicked the watch and immediately delivered the first slap. It was gentle and Raven didn’t flinch. The next few made no more of an impact. It was no fun if it didn’t even hurt, she wondered if Starfire was teasing her, suggesting she was so weak she’d submit to these little taps.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” She said.

“Oh, I will.” Replied Starfire, with a chuckle. The next slap was much harder, taken by surprise by the sharp sting Raven gasped and flexed a little under the blow. She felt her face burning with embarrassment, but she didn’t want it to stop. Starfire didn’t give her much time to think. The next blow came quickly, as hard as the last. Its painful sting sent a little shock through her. More followed, quick and firm, building up a burning heat in her behind as each sharp sting left its mark. Raven began to squirm, she tried to keep quiet but couldn’t help gasping under the blows. The stopwatch reached three minutes. She spoke, her voice breaking a little as each slap found her behind

“I’m not… going to… Give up!”

Starfire didn’t pause as she replied “Well I’m not going to lose.” A green glow appeared around her hand and she started to strike even harder than before.

Raven could no longer control herself. Each blow brought a yelp as the sharp pain rushed through her. The heat in her rear was burning now. Raven wondered if she’d ever felt anything more wonderful, even as she wondered how much longer she could endure the intensity. The energy on Starfire's hand made every slap feel like an electric shock, sending little jolts through her alongside the sting of the slap. She loved every second of it, but it was intense, she didn’t know how much more she could take. She gasped for breath between yelps of pain.

“Will you submit?” asked Starfire, her tone still cheerful and matter of fact even as Raven squirmed and cried across her lap.

“No, Ooow! I won’t, Ahh! Lose!

Starfires expression became determined now. The blows stopped for a moment as she took hold of Raven’s suit, her fingers slipping under the material. She pulled it up with a sharp motion and held it in place, wedging it between the cheeks of her bottom. At the same time it pulled against her pussy and Raven gasped. The reddened cheeks of her behind were now completely exposed. Starfire began to rain down blows once more and now the sensation was far beyond what it had been. Each slap against her exposed skin sent a surge of stinging pain through Raven, drawing full throated yelps, the pleasure she felt becoming obvious. The heat in her rear was like a flame now, a luxurious burn that she knew she could not stand much longer. The sound of slaps and Raven’s yells filled the room. The Stopwatch hit seven.

Raven desperately wanted this sensation to continue, the pain was exciting like nothing she had ever felt. The sharp shocking stings feeding the burning warmth. The tight fabric of her suit rubbed against her pussy as she squirmed beneath the punishment. She tried to hold on, yelping and crying as Starfire’s slaps rang against her skin, but it was too much, the sensation was overwhelming. She let out a long shuddering cry of ecstatic pain then cried out

“I Submit!”.

Starfire stopped immediately. For a moment Raven simply lay across her lap, gasping for breath. Then Starfire began gently rubbing her bottom. The soft touch felt wonderful against her burning skin. Raven wished she could have held out longer.

“Eight minutes and twenty three seconds. You did well Raven.” Starfire's voice was gentler than usual. She continued to massage Ravens tender behind as she spoke, her other hand reaching over to caress her friends hair. “When I was punished back on my home planet I never lasted more than five minutes without pleading.”

Raven had caught her breath enough to reply “Then this should be easy” she said, trying to sound confident. Starfire took hold of her shoulder and helped her stand. Raven tugged her suit back into position and her friend chuckled as she did so. Starfire slapped her hands against her legs, seeming to hop excitedly in her seat, light hearted as always.

“It is my turn to be spanked then?” She asked. Raven thought she sounded even more eager about this than she did about most things.

“Yes it is.” She replied, trying to sound stern, though it wasn’t easy with the burning in her bottom and the still present heat between her legs. She was sure Starfire must have noticed her arousal. Starfire said nothing though, she simply stood up, stepped aside and gestured to the chair, inviting Raven to take her place. Raven sat, wincing slightly at the pressure against her punished skin. Still smiling Starfire surprised Raven by starting to unbuckle her belt. She pulled it free and then, rather slowly and with a mischievous grin that set Ravens heart fluttering she pulled her skirt down and let it drop to the floor. Raven found it hard to take her eyes off the girls tight, purple panties, noting how they had clearly been matched to the outfit. She pulled her eyes back to Starfire’s face as her friend spoke.

“Your costume is so small that it’s only fair I take the skirt off.” Then the smiling alien girl lowered herself over Raven’s knee.

For a long moment Raven took in the scene, feeling the warmth of Starfire’s body against her legs and admiring the shape of her behind though the thin panties. She didn’t like to admit it, but it was going to be hard to win. Starfire really was tough, she’d have to be smart, maybe a little devious.

Starfire interrupted her thoughts “Making me wait won’t help you win you know.”

Raven huffed with indignation as she replied “Right, I am going to start now then, and we will see who is really tougher”. As soon as she clicked the stopwatch she started striking full force. First one cheek then the other, drawing a yelp of surprise then a series of high pitched squeaks from Starfire, making the girl flex against her legs. This, she thought, was even better than taking the spanking.

Now it was Starfire’s voice that broke as she spoke between cries “Ouch! I didn’t, Ahh! Start, Oooh! So Hard!”

“Well maybe if you had you would have won”

Raven's struck each of the girls cheecks in turn with a quick rhythm. The sound of the slaps and Starfires high pictched cries of protest filled the room.

between little yelps of pain Starfire spoke

“I'm Still, Ouch! going to! Oooh! Win!”

The Stopwatch reached 2 minutes.

“We’ll see about that” Raven replied and reached out with her left hand, activating her power while the right hand continued it’s work on Starfire’s behind. Across the room a drawer slid open and a small leather strap flew out of it into ravens waiting hand. She paused the spanking for a moment

“Hey, are implements allowed?” Starfire protested as she realised what was happening.

“There’s no rule against it.” Raven replied with a smirk, then she pulled down Starfires panties. She was surprised to see that Starfire was quite clearly enjoying herself much as Raven had been. She didn’t let it distract her though. She brought the strap down on her friends behind with a ringing snap that brought a satisfying yell of protest from Starfire, though the sound turned into a groan of pleasure as it faded. Raven did not let up, She struck up a rhythm of quick swats, the leather cracking against Starfire’s red behind. The alien girl wailed and squirmed under the punishment. Even so she didn’t surrender. The slapping sound of the strap filled Ravens ears along with Starfire’s cries of pain, now quite clearly edged with pleasure even as they grew louder. Raven had to admit that she probably wouldn’t have been able to endure this for so long.

Raven could feel the muscles in her arm growing sore with the effort as Starfire continued to yelp and twist. She thought she might actually lose. A moment later though Starfire cried out

“I submit!” Raven stopped, and clicked the stopwatch.

Just as Starfire had done for her she began to gently rub her friends behind, enjoying the feel of the hot skin on her palm. Starfire turned her head and looked up at Raven, her eyes were rimmed with tears, but her face held a wide satisfied grin. They stayed that way for a long time, gazing at each other as Raven stroked Starfire’s punished behind. Eventually Starfire broke the silence.

“So, who won?” Raven had quite forgotten about the contest, but she felt a wave of satisfaction as she saw the result.

“You lasted five minutes and thirty two seconds. I win!” Raven had expected Starfire to pout, but she didn’t, in fact she smiled.

“That was a very good spanking Raven. You deserved to win.”

Slowly Starfire stood up not showing any embarrassment at her nakedness. Raven could see quite clearly now that the spanking had turned Starfire on just as much as it had her.

“Er… Starfire.” She began “I might be wrong about this, but did you enjoy that?”

Starfire blushed bright red, she paused then blurted out “Yes!” and smiled awkwardly.

Raven felt a flutter of excitement at the confirmation. “So did I, I never knew you were into S&M.”

“S and M…?” Starfire said, looking confused.

“It doesn’t matter” Raven replied “it means this kind of thing, but for pleasure”

“Oh, yes. I like it a lot, though I have never really tried it before. I always kept it to myself, but I always think about when I...” Starfire paused, blushing once again. Raven found it funny how she was embarrassed to talk about that but absolutely unconcerned with standing naked in front of her friend with her arousal clear as day. She couldn’t help but laugh. Starfire laughed to and then, quite unexpectedly bent down and hugged Raven, pulling her up from the chair into a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a long while then slowly parted, smiling at each other.

“Well, you lost.” Said Raven, breaking the silence, which was starting to feel awkward. “We agreed that the loser would be punished for their overconfidence.”.

Starfire smiled as she replied “Yes, we did, and a deal is a deal. You will have to punish me.”

Raven paused for a moment and glanced at one of her cupboards, one she kept locked. “Say, Starfire. I know it wasn’t part of the deal, but how would you like it if I tied you up before I punished you?”  
Starfire paused for a moment, looking puzzled and Raven wondered if she might have pushed it too far, but then her friend's face lit up and she replied with a smile.

“I would like it very much! Though maybe I should not be enjoying my punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give some credit to Palcomix who published a very similar story as a comic which inspired me to write this. I first wrote this ages ago but I've fixed it up a bit to post it here.
> 
> I set the story after the show beacuse I wasn't happy writing about such young characters, it probably dosen't quite match up to the real plot, but there you go, I prefer it this way.
> 
> I plan to continue this story.


End file.
